Kesempatan Kedua
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Akankah kau memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada orang yang telahmu?/special fic repuest from kaito himura/edited and republish.


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kesempatan Kedua*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Fic special request dari kaito himura*

.

.

.

"Aku sahabatmu, aku menyayangimu dan tak ingin kau tersakiti. Aku merasa kau harus tahu akan hal ini. Yang jelas siang tadi aku melihat Sasuke berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut merah di Konoha Café." Terang gadis dengan rambut indigo pada sahabatnya yang memiliki mahkota merah muda. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mampu mematung seperti tak percaya akan cerita sahabat yang ia anggap saudara itu.

"Apakah kau yakin Hinata?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan nada tak yakin.

Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas berat dan mengenggam erat tangan mungil sahabatnya, "aku tidak bohong Saku, aku melihatnya sendiri sepulang dari kampus bersama Neji."

"Aku…" Sakura tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya, lidahnya kelu untuk berucap mengingat akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan kekasihnya cukup merenggang.

"Besok sepulang kuliah aku akan menjemputmu, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana Sasuke sebenarnya. Seperti yang kukhawatirkan sejak dulu akhirnya terjadi." Ujar Hinata mengenggam lembut tangan Sakura berusaha menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk sahabat merah jambunya itu yang tengah bersedih.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik miliknya menari di atas tombol-tombol ponsel berwarna merah muda mengkilat kemudian ponsel itu ia dekatkan pada telinga kirinya. Ia menunggu sampai seseorang yang ia hubungi menjawab.

"_Halo?" _terdengar suara baritone dari ujung telepon.

"Ah, halo Sasuke… bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya berbasa basi.

"_Hn, aku baik. Kau sendiri?"_

"Aku juga. Ngomong-ngomong apakah hari ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang, ada rasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kekasih yang ia rindukan.

"_Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk belakangan ini. Karena itu maaf kalau aku tak bisa meluagkan waktu untukmu." _Kata Sasuke dengan nada bersalah. Sakura hanya mampu menahan nafas berat.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah menerima teleponku. Jaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Sakura dengan nada pelan kemudian menyelesaikan percakapan mereka. Jari mungilnya menutup ponsel flip bercasing merah muda mengkilat itu.

"Aku merasa… kita semakin menjauh, Sasuke." Gumam Sakura.

Kaki mungilnya menapak menuruni undakan anak tangga berbatu di sebuah taman penuh bunga yang tertimpa cahaya mentari sore, banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang di sana dan beberapa muda-mudi yang tengah memandu kasih dan di mabuk cinta dengan berduaan di sudut atau berjalan-jalan di taman itu.

Iris klorofil milik Sakura menelusuri tiap sudut taman itu mencari-cari objek apa yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun tampaknya semua sia-sia karena ia akhirnya hanya bertopang dangu dengan helaan nafas berat pertanda bosan.

Iris klorofilnya terbelalak melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan mesra. Dua tangan pasangan itu berpautan mesra dengan si pemuda yang menuntun gadisnya pada sebuah bangku taman. Derai tawa menyeruak di antara mereka, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sakura namun dua orang insane itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan mencuat bersama gadis berambut merah.

Sakura meremas dadanya, ia merasakan hatinya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ingin sekali ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang ternyata berselingkuh itu.

"Kau bilang kau sibuk, kau bilang kau tak punya waktu untuk bersamaku, ternyata kau memilih gadis lain. Kau jahat Sasuke!" isak Sakura.

Sakura beranjak menghampiri kekasih dan gadis berambut merah itu.

"JADI INI YANG KAU SEBUT SIBUK, SASUKE?" tanya Sakura penuh amarah dengan isakan tertahan, air matanya telah terburai.

Sasuke tersentak melihat kekasih merah mudanya itu. Namun keterkejutannya itu tak bertahan lama karena ia segera menguasai diri, "ini bukan urusanmu, Sakura." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

"KAU TEGA SASUKE KAU TEGA, TERNYATA KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN GADIS INI!" bentak Sakura dengan sengit sembari telunjuk miliknya menuding gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan ekspresi shock.

Sasuke menampik tangan mungil Sakura, "dengar Sakura! Aku sudah bosan bersamamu mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari menarik gadis berambut merah itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku dengan ekspresi shock.

Nyut!

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… kau tega Sasuke… kau jahat…" isak Sakura.

Bruk!

Tubuh Sakura merosot tangisnya pecah dan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ada rasa sakit di hatinya di mana rasa membutuhkan Sasuke yang masih ada dan rasa ingin mnghilangkan bayangan pemuda itu selamanya dari hidupnya.

"kau jahat… SUATU HARI KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN BALASANNYA, DASAR LAKI-LAKI SIALAN!" teriak Sakura dengan histeris ia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Pria dengan tinggi 180-an itu bersendekap, ia mendesah melihat sosok adik semata wayangnya itu yang dengan santai mengumbar kemesraan dengan kekasih barunya. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya adiknya itu mengandeng teman kencan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tajam membuat gadis berambut merah yang duduk di samping Sasuke tampak gugup luar biasa.

"A-ano… namaku Ka-Karin Yurihiko." Jawab Karin takut-takut karena entah kenapa ia merasakan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari saudara tua kekasihnya itu.

"Dimana kau tinggal? Apakah kau satu universitas dengan Sasuke? Apakah kau tinggal sendiri? Dan tanggal berapa kau lahir lalu apakah kau punya riwayat pernah menderita penyakit berat?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi dengan nada datar.

Karin yang diberondong pertanyaan dari Itachi hanya mampu terdiam, ia terlampau gugup dan takut pada pria sulung Uchiha itu. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Karin menatap Itachi tajam ia mendengus kesal.

"Berhenti bertanya Itachi, dan berhenti mengintrogasi dan menatap tajam kekasihku seperti melihat maling pencuri celana kolormu!" bentak Sasuke sembari menarik Karin menuju ruang dalam.

Iris onyx Itachi mengikuti sosok Sasuke sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu selanjutnya Itachi hanya mampu mendesah kecewa, "dasar playboy. Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu untuk menjaga_nya_. Kau bahkan sudah berjanji takkan pernah mendua dan akan selalu setia hanya untuk _dia_. Namun kenyataannya tidak kau tetap seperti itu."

Itachi beranjak menuju pintu yang lain di ruangan itu, kaki besarnya melangkah menuju kamar besar miliknya. Kamar itu berfasilitas lengkap mulai dari computer, televise slim, dan berbagai alat elektronik mahal lainnya. Kamar beraroma cherry blossom itu bercat biru tua dengan garis-garis biru laut dan putih di beberapa bagian.

Itachi mengenakan jaketnya dan menyambar kunci ninja miliknya.

"Kau menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu, kali ini biarkan aku yang mengambilnya." Gumam Itachi.

Itachi segera menjalankan sepeda motornya menuju apartemen sederhana di gang-gang perkotaan Konoha.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Walau ia masih dengan sabar mengetuk berulang-ulang pintu kayu sederhana itu tampak belum muncul keberadaan si pemilik kamar. Namun sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati padanya kali ini sehingga dalam kurun 5 menit kemudian pintu tua itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis berambut merah muda acak-acakan yang tampak lesu dan pucat.

Itachi mengumbar senyum manis pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan santai namun terselip nada khawatir di sana.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Silakan masuk." Sahut sosok itu membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Itachi segera mengikuti langkah gadis itu menuju ruang tamu apartemen. Iris onyx-nya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan bernuansa putih dengan merah muda pucat itu. Ruang tamu apartemen sederhana itu lumayan rapi sementara itu si pemilik apartemen segera melangkah menuju dapur yang hanya tertutupi papan bercat putih. Itachi bisa melihat Sakura dengan telaten membuat teh di dapur karena memang papan itu hanya berukuran 2x1,8 meter.

"Silakan menikmati tehnya Kak Itachi." Kata Sakura lembut sembari menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat.

"Hn, arigatou." Ujar Itachi kemudian bibir tipisnya menyesap teh itu, "teh yang sangat segar dan manis seperti pembuatnya." Puji Itachi.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum malu namun iris klorofilnya kembali berubah menjadi sendu saat memperhatikan sosok Itachi yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya ups bukan tapi mantan kekasihnya.

"Sakura, kudengar hubunganmu dan Sasuke berakhir?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura tak menjawab gadis itu hanya mampu tertunduk lesu dengan bahu bergetar menahan isakan yang akan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Itachi segera menarik gadis rapuh itu dalam pelukannya, menepuk dan mengelus punggung mungilnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian tangis Sakura pecah membawa nuansa miris dan rasa sakit dari hatinya seperti menguar begitu saja dengan tajam membuat Itachi pun bisa merasakannya.

"Hiks… aku tak tahu… mengapa ia berpaling… mengapa ia lebih memilih gadis lain… dan tiba-tiba mengakhiri semua ini… lalu mencampakkan aku…" isak Sakura.

Itachi melongarkan pelukannya hatinya sakit melihat gadis di hadapannya ini begitu bersedih dan begitu hancur. Diusapnya cairan bening yang menetes dari iris klorofil Sakura dan dikecupnya lembut kening lebar gadis itu.

"Lupakan dia, lupakan semuanya." Bisik Itachi.

"Aku tak bisa… aku tak bisa melupakannya… aku terlalu mencintainya…" isak Sakura sembari mengeleng pelan, tangisannya semakin memilukan.

"Kau bisa… kau bisa. Hanya saja kau mau atau tidak mencoba untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang lain dan melupakannya." Bisik Itachi. "Bisakah kau berhenti melihatnya dan cobalah untuk melihatku sekali saja?"

Iris klorofil milik Sakura melebar, ia mendongak menatap Itachi tak percaya. Dengan bibir bergetar Sakura meneteskan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan namun seperti haru. Dilingkarkannya sepasang lengan mungil miliknya ke leher kekar Itachi.

"Bantu aku… bantu aku untuk melupakannya dan melihatmu untuk seterusnya…" isak Sakura sembari menengelamkan wajahnya pada leher Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lega dan melongarkan pelukannya member jarak sejenak kemudian menghilangkan jarak itu dalam sekejap dengan cara menyesap kuat bibir merah Sakura membawa dua insane itu menuju mimpi cinta yang sebelumnya hancur untuk melambung kembali menuju angkasa mimpi.

Dan dua insane itu terus bersama hingga malam itu terlewat dan benang merah melilit pergelangan mereka menjadi symbol bahwa mereka bersama dan saling mencinta.

.

.

.

Tangan kekarnya tiada henti mengelus sebuah foto dalam bingkai mewah beraksen emas, iris onyx-nya menerawang jauh membawanya pada penyesalan tak berujung. Penyesalan yang ia pungkiri karena ia telah melupakan sosok gadis itu. Jujur ia bosan, jujur ia mulai ingin mencari penganti. Walau cintanya sudah berpindah hati namun ada sisi lain dari lubuk hatinya tetap merindu akan sosok dalam bingkai foto itu.

Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya?

Drttt…

Ponsel hitam metalik miliknya bergetar.

"Halo?" sahutnya.

"_Sasuke? Bagaimana kabarmu?_" tanya Karin, si penelepon.

"Hn aku baik. Bagaimana dengan study-mu?" ujar Sasuke.

"_Ah~~ tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi aku bosan~~ aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga rindu aku?"_ tanya Karin manja.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "menurutmu?"

"_Hehe, aku tahu kok. Karena kau pasti tak bisa jauh dariku. Ah, maaf Sasuke sebentar lagi aku ada jam kuliah!" _pekik Karin kemudian menutup telepon.

Sasuke hanya mampu tergelak melihat kekasih barunya itu namun ada rasa sedih dalam hatinya ketika angannya kembali terbayang sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja ia campakan dengan mudahnya. Sejenak pikirannya kembali melayang kembali ke masa lalu ketika dengan sulitnya ia harus meraih hati gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke tahu bukan dirinya saja yang pernah bermimpi memiliki Sakura, ada berpuluh-puluh lelaki di luar sana yang bermimpi sama namun mereka tak seberuntung dirinya yang bisa memiliki gadis itu dalam sekejap mata.

Sakura adalah gadis yang perasa karena itu ia lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya daripada cinta. Karena dari jajaran laki-laki sempurna yang menjadikan gadis itu pujaan hati mereka semua hanya berakhir sebagai teman atau sahabat namun tak bisa memiliki gadis itu secara utuh.

Sakura juga gadis yang rapuh bahkan lebih rapuh daripada sosok Hinata yang pemalu.

Dan Sasuke juga ingat bahwa ia pernah berjanji kepada salah satu saingan cintanya untuk menjaga Sakura seumur hidup, namun Sasuke melanggar janji itu dan pastinya membuat pria itu kecewa dan bisa saja mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela kalau nantinya Sakura di miliki lelaki lain.

.

.

.

2 bulan telah berlalu dan semuanya berjalan normal bagi Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tak pernah tampak lagi begitupun Itachi yang tampak biasa saja seperti tak ada apa-apa. Namun Sasuke menyadari bahwa Itachi lebih periang belakangan ini, pria itu bahkan selalu keluar rumah setiap hari berbeda dengan dulu yang selalu di rumah. Wajar saja karena sejak kecil Itachi adalah anak rumahan karena itu pergaulannya sedikit terbatas. Ia takkan pernah keluar rumah kecuali untuk urusan yang sangat penting. Biasanya Itachi pasti akan menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku bisnis dan yang lainnya di perpustakaan.

Tapi Sasuke seperti tak ingin ambil pusing.

Benar saja apa yang tak Sasuke inginkan terjadi ketika pada suatu acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua mereka. Itachi mengandeng sosok Sakura dan memperkenalkan diri bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Walau Sakura tampak canggung ketika iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris onyx Sasuke.

"Ternyata begini ya yang kau lakukan?' cibir Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang tengah termenung di balkon sedirian.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan setelah hubungan kita berakhir. Kau bahkan tak bisa melupakanku sehingga menjadikan Itachi pelarianmu." Sindir Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

Tangan Sakura mengepal dan segera terangkat untuk menampar Sasuke.

PLAK!

"Aku tidak serendah kau yang hanya bisa mempermainkan hati wanita!" bentak Sakura dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke dengan air mata tertahan.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi putihnya yang memerah ia hanya mampu terdiam melihat kepergian gadis yang ia dulu ia campakan begitu saja.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tak terasa 7 bulan sudah berlalu dan hampir setahun berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sasuke mulai melihat keanehan pada kekasih berambut merahnya. Entah kenapa sejak 2 bulan lalu Karin lebih over protektif dan manja, gadis itu bahkan lebih menuntut Sasuke dalam segala hal. Sasuke masih bisa bersabar karena ia mencintai Karin namun ada rasa lain yaitu rasa menyesal kenapa ia dulu pelepaskan Sakura.

Bahkan hingga hari itu ketika secarik kertas bertinta emas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja ruang tamu. Dan ketika Sasuke membukanya yang ia dapat adalah rasa terkejut luar biasa dan hati yang terluka entah kenapa. Karena dengan adanya kertas itu menjadi tanda bahwa sang kakak dan mantan kekasihnya akan mengikat benang merah menuju pelaminan.

.

.

.

Acara sakral itu berlangsung syahdu dan meriah ketika Itachi dan Sakura mengucap janji dan menyematkan cincin emas pengikat cinta mereka. Dan di sudut kemeriahan pernikahan yang membahagiakan itu hanya satu orang yang tak demikian. Ia tidak bahagia.

"Kami akan pindah secepatnya." Ujar Itachi dengan santai, di antara gelak tawanya ia masih sempat-sempatnya mencuri kesempatan untuk menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya mesra.

Sakura yang malu luar biasa segera menimpuk bahu Itachi pelan. Sementara itu dua mertuanya malah tergelak diikuti dengan siulan usil teman-teman mereka yang berkunjung. Sepasang pengantin baru itu baru saja menikah 5 hari yang lalu.

Sasuke yang ikut serta dalam perkumpulan itu hanya memperhatikan tanpa ingin ikut serta dalam canda tawa mereka. Sasuke tak suka melihat kebersamaan Sakura dengan Itachi. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sakura bukan miliknya. Sakura sekarang adalah kakak iparnya, kakak iparnya yang harus ia jaga dari jauh. Dan setelah itu beberapa hari kemudian pasangan pengatin baru itu mengemas barang-barang mereka untuk menetap di rumah baru, rumah yang lebih kecil namun hangat dengan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa dengan emosi yang meluap disentakan sosok gadis ups wanita berambut merah yang mencoba memeluknya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar wanita murahan!" hina Sasuke.

"Kumohon Sasuke ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kata Karin tersedu-sedu ia menghapus air matanya yang menderas sendari tadi dan masih bersikukuh untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Bohong! Aku tahu diam-diam kau memandu kasih dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu!" bentak Sasuke, "aku kecewa padamu mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir. Jangan berani menampakan dirimu di hadapanku!" ancam Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan wanita berambut merah itu.

Sasuke sangat kecewa pada Karin, selama ini kepercayaan dan cintanya sia-sia belaka karena kenyataannya Karin telah buta dan menghianatinya untuk berselingkuh dengan pria lain bahkan menghamburkan uang yang Sasuke percayakan padanya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk apartemen mewah miliknya, baru 7 bulan sejak kakak dan istrinya menikah Sasuke memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah dengan orang tuanya mencoba pula untuk mandiri dan sudah memiliki rencana matang untuk masa depannya nanti bersama Karin namun semua pupus di tengah jalan karena wanita itu berkhianat. Dan sejak itu pula rasa cinta Sasuke entah lenyap kemana.

Sasuke beranjak menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak di samping ranjang, di ambilnya sebuah bingkai foto yang terselip di tumpukan pakaian khusus yang hanya ia pakai di saat-saat penting. Onyx-nya menatap nanar foto itu, foto yang menampakan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah di peluk mesra oleh pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan. Dua insane itu tersenyum bahagia seperti tiada beban.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari iris onyx Sasuke. Didekapnya bingai foto itu di dada dan di bawanya pada rebahan nyaman menuju alam mimpi. Malam itu seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis dalam diam, menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu yang menyia-yiakan cinta gadis dalam bingkai foto itu.

'aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku ingin kau bahagia'

.

.

.

Lalalala…

I know, I see when you in my heart…

Lalalalala…

Suara deringan dari ponsel hitam di atas meja membuat insane yang tengah terlelap itu mengeliat, segera di raihnya ponsel itu.

"Halo?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Hiks… hiks… Sasuke…"_ terdengar suara isak tangis dari ujung telepon membuat Sasuke tersentak mndengar suara tangis milik ibunya itu.

"Ada apa Bu? Kenapa ibu menangis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir dan panik.

"_Hiks… Kakakmu… kakakmu…" _

"Ada apa dengan Itachi Bu? Ada apa dengan Itachi? KUMOHON BU BERI TAHU AKU ADA APA DENGAN ITACHI?" pekik Sasuke frustasi sembari tangannya meremas rambut mencuat miliknya.

"_Itachi kecelakaan Sasuke…Itachi meninggal saat itu juga…" _isak wanita yang pernah mengandung Sasuke selama 9 bulan itu.

Sasuke terpaku. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai ia tersadar kembali akan kenyataan yang menimpa kakaknya.

"Aku akan ke sana Bu, aku akan pulang secepatnya." Bisik Sasuke lirih nafasnya memburu dan air mata meluncur dari iris onyx-nya. Sesegera mungkin bungsu Uchiha itu segera melesat menuju mobil miliknya.

Rumah besar keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya sepi itu kini ramai akan oleh para pelayat, tema-teman, rekan kerja, tetangga, dan saudara jauhpun berkumpul di sana dan ikut berduka atas kepergian Itachi yang tak terduga. Semuanya menangis saat jenazah Itachi tertidur dalam peti mati.

Kakinya melangkah dengan berat menuju tengah ruangan di mana jenazah Itachi tertidur lelap. Onyx-nya yang memerah menatap nanar sosok Itachi yang tertidur itu ditemani dengan tangisan sosok wanita berambut merah muda sepinggang. Tangan mungil wanita itu mengenggam kuat tangan pucat Itachi dan tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya yang membuncit, kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara isak tangis tertahan.

Iris onyx-nya meneteskan air mata melihat orang terkasihnya yang menangis penuh duka. Sasuke mengigit bibirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengakui semuanya dan menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu. Sasuke mendekati sosok Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggilnya lirih dengan nada sendu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke tak percaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan mungilnya yang mengenggam Itachi mengerat dengan gugup.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke ikut mengenggam tangan Itachi sehingga tangan Sakura juga tak luput dari gengamannya

"Sakura… masihkah ada kesempatan kedua untukku?" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Bibir Sakura yang sebelumnya terkantup tertarik dan mengembagkan senyum sendu. Di tatapnya iris onyx adik piarnya itu sekaligus pria yang pernah menempati relung hatinya.

"Tidak sekarang Sasuke." Ujar Sakura lembut.

"Kalau begitu kapan?" tanya Sasuke berharap.

"Mungkin nanti… dikehidupan selanjutnya…" jawab Sakura. Wanita itu melangkah mengikuti peti mati Itachi yang diusung menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "aku… akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba."

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu berlari-lari kecil. Menelusuri hamparan dandelion yang berterbangan akibat angin dan senggolan tubuh gadis itu. Gadis kecil itu berhenti di tengah-tengah padang dandelion itu sembari menghapus tetesan air mata yang terjun bebas dari iris onyx-nya.

"Hiks…hiks…" isakan meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari sosok dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat-cuat memperhatikannya dari rimbunnya bunga dandelion. Sosok itu menghampiri si gadis kecil menepuk-nepuk bahu mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sosok itu penasaran.

"Hiks… aku sedih. Hari ini paman menyusul bunda ke Surga." isak gadis kecil itu dengan onyx penuh air mata.

"Jangan menangis, nanti paman dan bundamu sedih!" tegur sosok itu yang ternyata seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki iris biru langit.

"I-iya." Si gadis berhenti menangis.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya si bocah beriris biru.

"Namaku Sakura Uchiha, kau?"

"Sasuke Uzumaki."

"Hihi… kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Nama kecilmu sama dengan nama kecil pamanku."

.

.

Fin

.

.

Saya republish karena endingnya yang jelek. Jadi ini saya tambahin dan saya memakai ending pasaran jadi maaf kalo malah lebih jelek.

Thanks untuk pereview di fic ini sebelumnya atas kritik dan dukungannya.

**Lily kensei.**

Resha : haha… bukan kok. Cuma sama judulnya tapi isinya beda. Terima kasih reviewnya, ini juga udah saya edit ulang kok. ;-)

**Zee konaqii.**

**Aravol JR.**

**Dan RnR if you mind…**


End file.
